Raster type printers, which have been implemented with various print engines such as electrophotographic print engines and ink jet print engines, sometimes employ lossy bit-map compression and decompression so that all pages will print. Lossy compression/decompression can result in unwanted artifacts, and it can be difficult to reduce artifacts when lossy compression/decompression is employed.